The Worst Can Happen To The Best
by zuka4one
Summary: Ray and Debra tell their families about her diagnose of breast cancer, and their family's reaction. Not finished
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction

12:34 pm

2-26-2007

Everybody Loves Raymond

The Worst Can Happen To The Best

Second Part

Author's Note: I noticed Samantha never wrote a second part so I'm writing it. I'm writing it to see if I can write serious ELR fan fiction so here it is. The first paragraph is from the original work. I'm posting here so people know where it left off.

The Worst Can Happen To The Best

Ray and Debra heard the sound of feet above them and knew the kids were on their way down to find out what was for dinner. Ray let go of Debra and they tried to compose themselves for their children. Wiping her eyes, Debra pulled at the bottom of her shirt and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Ray also tugged at his shirt and wiped his eyes. They didn't know how they were going to tell the kids, never mind the rest of their family. But this could not stay a secret any longer. Debra knew, the more people she told the more support she would get. And she needed all the support the world could give.

Chapter 2

"Hey what's for dinner?" Ally, Michael, Jeffrey asked as they ran into the kitchen to see their parents Ray and Debra remove themselves from what looked like a very emotional embrace. "Uh Lemon chicken with rice" Ray answered so Debra could have more time to compose herself. Ray brought it out along with plates and utensils and they sat down to eat.

Ally studied her parents faces knowing something was wrong but not knowing what. She doubted her brothers realized anything was out of the ordinary with their parents after they were only 9, and she was 12. Ray and Debra, she noticed looked at one another, seemed to be memorizing the other's features for whatever reason she didnt know, but they didnt look at them. "Michael Raymond, dont play with your food" Debra admonished. "Yes Mom" Michael said quietly.

"Mom. Daddy can I be excused?" Ally asked, not being able to handle the situation or what ever it was anymore. "Sure go ahead" Ray said, wondering what was going on. She only called him Daddy when she wanted something. His sons still called him Daddy, particular Jeffrey. Ray looked at his wife but she was pratically done. "Ray I'm going upstairs come up when your done" Debra said, as she got up and dumped her dishes in the sink. He nodded, as she by him. She paused and glanced at him trying to memorize his profile, his mannierisms, and his love. "Are you done boys?" Ray asked. Both nodded solumly. He carried their plates to the sink and placed them in.

Michael and Jeffrey got up and went upstairs to do their homework. Ray joined his wife and they walked together through the living room and toward the stairs. "I think Ally knows something is up" Ray whispered. Debra looked him worried. Their only daughter was very perspective. What if she asked them and since they wernt ready to tell their family, let alone the children what would they tell her. "Ray what if she asks?" Debra asked. "She wont" he assured. They walked into their bedroom and immiadiately sat together on the bed. As Debra broke down in tears, she felt her husband's arms go around her protectively. "Ssh. It's okay. It's okay. I love you" he whispered over and over in her ear softly until her sobs subsided.

The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
That I would do anything for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
What I've never felt with anyone else  
I wanna give back what you've givin' to me  
And I wanna witness all of your dreams  
Now that you've shown me who I really am  
I wanna be more then just your man

Ray had always had a good voice. He had sung in the church choir in sunday school, and he played the panio as a child and later in the high school band. And he knew she loved Keith Urban. She continued to cry softly as her husband sang softly to her, the lyrics to "Your Everything." That was her favorite Keith Urban song.

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
Be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...

They were laying entwined on the bed now. Her face was buried into his neck but he didnt seem to mind. "Ray!" a voice shouted. Ray had locked the door after they had come up there, and he knew the kids would tell them they had gone out. So he continued to sing for her. He used to do every night when she was pregnant with, first Ally, then the twins.

When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see  
And when it gets dark you can reach out to me  
I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts  
And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
Be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
Be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...

"Ray" he could hear his parents yelling for him but he didnt really care. Debra was more important right now, besides they just probably wanted to nag him or Debra about something, or make some crude or insensitive comment. Debra didnt need that right now. She was still crying, but not as hard. She had once told him, that after he come back from rocking Michael to sleep, he had a soathing voice. he just hoped it was working now. He loved her to much to let her think anything else.

I'll be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...  
I wanna be your everything

I wanna be your everything  
I wanna be your everything

Ray looked down at Debra. She was sleeping. He knew she needed it so he was going to stay home tomorrow and help with the kids. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehad before pulling the comforter over her sleeping form. "I love you" he whispered, softly. He walked out of their bedroom and closed the door softly, then walked downstairs to see the hurricane that was his parents. "Hello Raymond" Maire said. "Where's Debra?" she asked, sweetly. "Upstairs" Ray said, as he walked into the kitchen and pulled a ginger ale from the refrigerator. "Why?" he asked, becoming annoyed with her. God, he wished she would stop bagging on Debra all the time. He wished his mother would respect her more, treat her how she treated Amy. He cleared his head and listened to his mother prantle on about whatever it was. "Why is she upstairs, Raymie?" she asked. He hated that nickname. It was sickening. "She's sleeping. dont go up there" he said, his tone quiet. "Why?" Maire asked, as always being the nosy mother she always was. He had no idea how he and Robert grew up with her, at least their father Frank didnt smother them. His poor brother didnt get married until he was in his mid or late-thirties. He and Amy, Deb's best friend didnt yet have children. Ray and Deb both knew how much they wanted them except they thought something might be wrong with Robert.

He cleared his head. He had forgotten that his mother was there and but not anywhere in the room. His face paled, as he heard foosteps above him. Oh god. She was looking for Debra. He hurried up there. "Ma" he said. Marie jumped as she was about to try the door of his and Debra's bedroom. He had locked it when they gone in there and then after he left her sleeping. "Yes Raymie" Marie answered. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, angrily. "I needed to see Debra" Marie explained, knowing something was off with her son. There had to be a reason why Debra was sleeping. She could be pregnant. No that wasnt it, besides she didnt look like she added weight on. She could have the flu but it was in the middle of June. "Why?" Ray asked. "She has my wooden spoon. The one I let her borrow for the pasta a few weeks back" Marie said. Ray's face turned red, and then a dark shade of purple.

"Ma. Leave now, please. I'll get the spoon and bring it over" his voice dangerously low. "Yes Dear" Marie said, perplexed and actually frightened. Something was wrong with her son, and with Debra. After she had gone, Ray began to cool down. He was going to go into their bedroom when suddenly he heard someone crying quietly behind him. He turned around and to his horror saw his son Jeffrey standing there. "Jeffrey" he said, softly, his voice strained with shame. The boy's eyes widen in fear. Ray felt guilt stab his heart, ripping it out of his chest. He never wanted any of his children to be afraid of him, like his father had been of Granpa Joe. He didnt want that, but now here in front of him, his son was cowering next to the wall near the bathroom. Ray took a careful step toward Jeffrey, and then another unitl he was close enough to touch him. Jeffrey whimpered and turned to run but Ray grabbed and held him tightly to him.

Jeffrey's whimpering turned to crying in his father's arms. Ray always thought that strange and kind of subconcious a bit when children would get hurt and start crying but not hard or nothing only when they were held in their parents arms did they continue to cry loudly. He later came to understand and continued to understand that children continued to cry even in their parents arms as a result for assurance and to be comforted. He continue to hold Jeffrey in his arms. The boy was shaking. "I'm sorry" he whispered over and over. Jeffrey's heart was being fast, so fast that Ray could feel it against his chest. "I'm not mad at you or your mother or Ally or Michael. I was angry at Grandma" he whispered softly into Jeffrey's ear. He rocked him back and forth. He kissed Jeffrey's head, and the boy laid his head against his chest. Without warning, Ray felt a few tears slide down his face and into Jeffrey's hair. Jeffrey stopped crying after a while and fell asleep, his head against Ray's chest. Ray wiped his face and carried the boy into the twins' bedroom to put him to bed.

the rest of the story I'm going have to put into chapter three since it's to long sorry


	2. Chapter 2

He pulled Jeffrey's shoes and pants off, and slide his pj bottoms on him, then removed his spiderman t-shirt, pulling his pj t-shirt over his head. He covered him up, whispered 'I love you' to him and tiptoed out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. He couldn't believe he almost lost his temper in front of his son. He needed to control himself better or the kids would find out what was going on before they could tell them, and they werent ready. Not by a long shot.

He looked at Debra sleeping, and he knew they had to tell their family soon, but he couldnt decide wheather or not to tell them all together. One by one was a better choice. He thought he should tell his parents, then Robertt and Amy. He wanted them their to help them tell the children, and he knew Debra would to. Then they would probably tell Debra's parents and her sister Diane who was a nun. He leaned over her gently and brushed a hair out of her eyes. Debra began to stir at his touch. "Ray?" she asked, sleepily. "It's me" he assured. She opened her eyes fully and gave him a sleepy smile. "Where are the kids?" she asked. "Michael and Jeffrey are sleeping. Ally's doing homework" Ray said. She nodded, and sat up. He quickly explained what happened with his mother and Jeffrey. "You made Jeffy cry?" Debra said. "Oh honey" she whispered. "It was an accident. It took me a little bit to get him to calm down but afterwards he was fine and I put him to bed" Ray said. "Honey. we need to tell them" Ray said. "I know" she replied. "When?" he asked. Debra thought for a moment. "Tomorrow" she said. His eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure?" he asked, slipping an arm around her as he sat down on the bed. She nodded. "Okay" he said, as he kissed her head.

Next Day

Ray and Debra got the kids the next two weeks off from school so they could tell them and have more time together as a family. Then they went over to Frank and Marie's house to see them up and eating breakfast. "Hello Raymond. Hello Dear" Marie said, knowing something was wrong. Ray and Debra never showed up there together except once. Frank looked up, concerned as well. "Hello children" he said, in a easy fatherly tone, which he never used. Something was wrong and it was major. He hoped it wasnt one of the kids or Robert or Amy, especially them, they had only just started their life together; Ray and Debra all ready had 14 years together and as he expected, many more. Ray and Debra looked at one another in amazement. Even Frank was concerened. He never said 'hello children' to them. The only time he refered to them that way was when he said to them 'hello kids' and even then it was meant as mockery. "Hello Frank" Debra said, warily as she sat down at the table, with Ray holding his hands on her shoulders protectively. "Hello Dad" Ray said, giving his wife's shoulders a little squeeze. Oh yeah something was definitely wrong. Ray never said 'hello Dad' he always said 'hi Dad.'

"Is there something wrong?" Frank asked looking from his son to his daughter-in-law respectively. "Yeah Dad. There is something wrong. Very wrong" Ray said, as he gripped the back of the chair with one hand and held Debra's shoulder in the other. Debra took a brathe then let it out. She looked at them. Frank would understand this extremely well- he had been in Korea although he rarely spoke of it. She looked at Marie. She also had tragedy in her life. She had been through the Great Depression. "Frank, Marie. I uh- I uh" She stumbled, "I have cancer." Frank winced painfully. Marie closed her eyes and left the room. "Oh God" Frank whispered. "Dad? what's wrong with Mom?" Ray asked. "I'll be right back kids" Frank said, softly. He got up and went into the living room.

Frank walked into the living room to see Marie sitted on the arm chair, shaking. "This is bad Frank" she said. "I know" he replied as he sat next to her. "Who is going to help Ray take care of those kids?" Marie said. "We dont how bad it is. We dont even know her case or wheather or not they're doing chemotherapy or what kind" Frank reminded. She nodded. "But if worse comes to worse, and it does happen. We'll help Ray. His our son, and even if he thinks he dosent need help we'll help him. Raising teenage boys are different then raising teenage girls, a lot more hormones" he chuckled slightly, trying to get her to laugh. She didnt. "My aunt and sister died of cancer Frank. There is a good chance even with the chemotherapy Debra is gonna to die" She added in a whisper so the couple in the kitchen couldn't hear them. "Come on we need to talk to them" He said. They went back to the kitchen where they found Ray and Debra crying in one another's embrace. They immidiately wrapped their arms around the young couple so it was a fourway hug.

That Night

Ray, Debra, Robert, Amy, and Frank sat with them waiting for the children to get back from the park. It was exactly 8:00 on the dot, and the children still wern't home. At that moment Ally, Michael, and Jeffrey came through the door and stopped at the site the four of them made. "Mom, Daddy? What's wrong?" Ally asked. "Honey come site down. we need to talk with you" Frank said, looking at his granddaughter. She nodded. "All of you?" Michael asked before sitting down. "Yeah" Ray said. "Hi Uncle Robet. Aunt Amy" Michael and Jeffrey said together causing the adults to smile. They were definitely twins. "Uh your parents need to tell you something" Amy said. She couldn't believe this was happening to her sister-in-law, her best friend, her brother-in-law. They loved one another so much. That was evident the first time she saw them together. What they had together Ray could never get back if she died. They were soulmates. This wasnt real. She looked up in startlement. The kids were gone, and Frank, and Robert were staring at her. "Did I just say that outloud?" she asked. "Oh my god. I did didn't I?" she asked, mortified. They nodded. "Oh my god" She wailed. Robert grabbed her and calmed her down before she had a full blown panic attack. "Relax" he whispered. She nodded, and sat down, gulping hard. Ray and Debra composed themselves and came back into the room, ready to tell the children.

Ally, Micahel, and Jeffrey looked at her expectantly. She gripped Ray's hand tightly, for support and was leaning into to him so she could lean her head back against his chest and feel his heartbeat. He gazed down at her. "I love you" he whispered so softly only she could hear it. She closed her eyes, a few tears escaping them. She opened. Their children were still sitting there, waiting. "Kids. I have cancer" Debra said. Ally burst into tears, but Michael and Jeffrey sat there bewildered.

Do you guys want me to finish it? let me know what you think. If you hate it tell me


	3. Chapter 3

Fan Fiction

3-3-2007

10:34 pm

Everybody Loves Raymond

The Worst Can Happen To The Best

Chapter 3

Author's note: This is the third chapter. I wasnt to sure if I was going to post this but I decided to anyway. Story Idea is the same. We pick up right where we left off in Chapter 2 with the kids sitting on the couch and Debra has just told them she has cancer. The lyrics to "You Raise Me Up" may be in here at some point. I'm choosing songs that have meaning.

Ally, Michael, and Jeffrey looked at her expectantly. She gripped Ray's hand tightly, for support and was leaning into to him so she could lean her head back against his chest and feel his heartbeat. He gazed down at her. "I love you" he whispered so softly only she could hear it. She closed her eyes, a few tears escaping them. She opened them. Their children were still sitting there, waiting. "Kids. I have cancer" Debra said. Ally burst into tears, but Michael and Jeffrey sat there bewildered.

"You have cancer?" Ally asked, her voice a whispher. Ray and Debra nodded. "How bad is it?" Ally asked. Ray and Debra looked at one another but found niether could ansawer. Frank spoke softly. "They dont know honey" he said, quietly. Debra and Ray looked at him, compassion and concern filling their faces. Frank had never looked so ashen in his life. Debra reached over and gripped his hand for a moment. Frank tried to smile but couldn't. Debra nodded. The three adults looked at one another then at Michael and Jeffrey who sat quietly the whole time. "Mommy? Daddy?" Ally asked, softly. Debra and Ray looked at one another surprised and somewhat elated. The last time Ally had called Debra 'Mommy' was when she was a little girl, and she only called Ray 'Daddy' when she wanted something. "Yes honey" they said, their hands still clasped tightly together, so hard that their knuckles were white. "Can I go upstairs?" she asked. "Well I dont know" Ray said, looking at Debra. "Ally we should talk" Debra said. "Please" she said. "Ally. we need to talk about this. you cant run from it" Debra said. "Its all right Ray. Debra. I'll go with her" Frank said, knowing fairly well that they needed to explain what was going on to Michael and Jeffrey. He understood very well how hard it was to explain difficult subject matter to a child. He remembered when Ray was three and his brother Earl, Ray's uncle had died and he was trying to explain it to him but Ray just couldnt comprehend that Earl was not coming back in this life.

Flashback Summer 1968 - Ray is three

Frank paused in the doorway to Ray's bedroom where the toddler was playing. He stepped into the room. He didnt really enjoy explaining death to a toddler. He had to do it when Robert was little and his hamster had died. It was sometimes difficult for kids to understand death and that the person who has died wont be coming back in this life. "Ray" he said, coming over to where the child sat on the floor, and kneeling next to him. Ray looked up at him, quizally. "I need to talk with you" Frank said. "Okay Daddy" Ray walked over to where Frank sat on his baseball beanbag on the floor. "What's wrong?" he asked, innocently. "Ray something happened yesterday. Your uncle Earl was flying yesterday in an airplane and something happened to make the plane crash" Frank said, trying to find the words to make the toddler understand. "The plane crashed and everybody died" Frank said. "When someone dies they cant see us, and we cant see them becuase they're in heaven" Frank tried to explain. "But Uncle Earl is gonna come off the plane right?" Ray asked. "No not this time. He wanted to come back but he couldnt. We can still talk about him but uncle Earl isnt coming home and we're not going to see him anymore" Frank explained. Ray just looked at him with trust and love. "You can go play now if you want" Frank said, quietly. He ruffled Ray's hair before he got up.

End Flashback

Frank paused before the stairs and shook his head. He followed Ally upstairs and the two went into her bedroom to talk. Ray and Debra looked at one another perplexed. Ray made a mental note to ask his father about it later. His sons sat across from them, waiting for them to begin talking. He couldnt believe they were ten. One year and they would turn eleven. One year and Ally would be fourteen. They grew up fast. One minute they were beginning to walk and talk and the next time you turned around it was time to let them go. But not for a few more years. They still had 8 years to go with the twins before they headed off to college. He cleared his head, and looked at his wife. "Michael? Jeffrey? any questions?" Debra asked nervously. "Can I catch cancer?" Michael asked, innocently. "No. It's not contagious" Debra said, with a light laugh. "Jeffrey?" Debra asked. "What are you gonna do?" he asked. "Uh we're going to talk to Mommy's doctor and then do chemotherapy so they can get rid of the canerous cells in her body" Ray explained. Jeffrey nodded. Michael decided to change the subject. "Daddy?" Michael asked. "What type does Mom have?" he asked. "She has breast cancer" Ray said, softly. Michael and Jeffrey looked at one another. "How does it happen?" Jeffrey asked. "Uh its to dificult to explain" Ray said, quietly. When we go see the doctor you two can come and ask my OB anything you want" Debra added. "Uh cool" Jeffrey blurted out. Michael elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow" Jeffrey yelped. "Michael Raymond. Dont poke your brother" Ray said, sternly. "But he" Michael protested. "Yes, and I'll talk to him, but that dosent give you the right to poke him" Debra added. "Yes Mom" both boys said together. "Ok. You can go upstairs now" Ray said. Debra nodded in agreement. Both needed a break from parenting for a while, more like a week. They had planned to go away together before this happened but then it happened and they got sidetracked. "Ray" Debra said, just as Ray said "Debra." They laughed at their duplicaity. "Yeah" Ray answered. "What do you think about going away for a while, to recharge our batteries?" she asked, as she squeezed his hand, that she hadn't let go of in a hour and half. He squeezed back her hand back as he replied "That's a good idea. We should do it." "Where?" she asked. "Don't matter" he replied. As she gazed into his eyes, the lyrics to "You Raise Me Up" popped into her head; Without realizing it, she began to sing softly.

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

Ray grinned down at her, as he began to sing along just as softly.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

They began to sing the chorus together. Ally, Michael, and Jeffrey creeped quietly down the stairs as they heard singing from Ally's bedroom. They sat, huddled together listening to their parents sing. They knew their father could sing; he had been singing to them since they were babies according to their mother, but they had never known their mother could sing. They started smiling as they listened to the lyrics of the song apparently titled "You Raise Me Up." They grinned wider as Ray and Debra began chuckling softly, together during certain parts.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

"They're pretty good" Jeffrey whispered to his siblings quietly so their parents wouldn't hear that they were evesdropping. "Yeah" Ally added, whispering as well. "Ssh. They're still singing" Michael added.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be. 

Frank, Marie, Robert, and Amy were coming over to see Ray and Debra when they heard singing. "That sounds like Ray" Marie whispered. "He's singing" Amy said. "He sounds good Robert" Amy added. "Yeah he does. He should. He sang in the choir in sunday school when we were kids and then later in the high school choir" Robert said, quietly. "Remember that one recital where he had to sing "I Still Miss Someone" in honor of your uncle Earl?" Frank said, suddenly. "I was very proud of him. And that was a Johnnny Cash song" he added, thoughtfully. "Hush boys. They're still singing" Marie whispered.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

"Wait. Is that Debra?" Marie asked. Robert, Amy, and Frank nodded together, memorized by the pretty female voice singing along with Ray. "Yeah it is" Marie said. "Ssh" Frank said. "They'll know we're listening" Amy added, softly. Robert nodded at his wife in agreement.

You raise me up... To more than I can be. 

"That was very good" Marie said. "Ssh Ma" Robert whispered, angrily. "Yeah Marie. They'll know we've been listening to them" Amy added, quietly. Frank nodded in agreement with his son and daughter-in-law. "Actually its okay. You can come in now" a voice called. Slowly, slowly, the door opened, and all four poked their heads in, spotting Ray and Debra on the couch. "It's okay" Ray assured, with a genunine smile on his face. They walked into the kitchen and then into the living room catiously. "It's fine" Ray assured. Frank walked over to the armchair. Marie walked over to the other chair and sat down in it while Robert claimed the only other empty spot in the room- the rocker that Debra and Ray used to rock their children in when they babies and toddlers. Amy sat on Robert's lap. "So you were listening?" Debra asked, now sitting curled into Ray's lap her head against his shoulder enjoying the feel of his cheek nestled into her hair. She felt comforted not to mention relaxed. That wasnt the first time his family had evesdropped on their private time together, and Frank had once videotaped them having sex (Yes in this story that really happened although Ray and Debra dont know that he sold it). That still made her mad but at least he was the only one who saw it. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "What's wrong?" Ray whispered, above her head. "Just tired" she replied, softly. "Why dont you go upstairs. I'll be up in a few after I get them to leave" he whispered, softly in her ear. She nodded, and started to get up. She kissed him lightly on the lips; just as his lips met hers a camra went off. She rolled her eyes and went up the stairs.

Ray watched her walk up the stairs, hearing her open the doors of the kids bedrooms to make sure they were sleeping, then go to their bedroom. "Hey listen guys. Debra's tired and so am I. So I'm going head up to bed" Ray said, standing up. Robert, Amy, and Frank stood up as well. Frank tugged at Marie's hand. "Come on Marie. He wants us to go" Frank told her, tugging a little harder. He looked at her. Her face was white. Then he remembered some ten years ago she herself had faced breast cancer. "Dad?" Ray and Robert asked uncertainly. "Marie? Frank? what's going on?" Amy added her two cents in. "You should tell them. You can help Debra through this" Frank tried to coast her. "No Frank. Debra hates me" Marie said, quietly but they all heard anyway. "No Mom. Debra doesn't hate you. She just gets angry that you and Dad are always over here a lot. and you guys come and go without consent" Ray said. "What about intrusive?" Marie said. Ray thought for a moment. She was mentioning a letter Debra had written years earlier, in which she had called Marie intrusive. "Well you guys are a little bit and that hurts her. She seems to think that you think she can't do anything right but she can you just dont give her the chance to prove it" Ray tried to explain, gently so he wouldn't hurt her. "That isn't true" Marie protested. "Yes but it comes off that way' In the little things, the way you always pick up after the kids after she does it. The way you bring food over here and she's making whatever. You try to top her a bit I think. You critize her without realizing it. and that upsets her. I can recall plenty of times when we were in bed or getting ready for bed throughout the past 14 years that she has complained about it" Ray said.

Debra was coming down the stairs to get Ray when she heard him talking to his parents with Robert and Amy nodding in agreement. She smiled softly as she listened to what he was telling them. Frank was actual nodding along with Robert and Amy! she was shocked. She didn't realize how much he had realized how annoyed and angry she and Ray would get over the years about their being over there everyday. She shook her head and continued to listen to Ray. He was actually listening when she was complaining all those times. She smiled as she recalled the day years ago when She and Ray wanted some alone time but his parents didn't really get that, and Ray had to lie through his teeth about taking her up to Bear Mountion. She smiled as she thought about Ray kicking them out, and what she said to him afterwards.

Flashback

Eight Years Earlier (This occurs during season one)

"I shoulda known better. Why did I... Especially with my parents, the only people who treat a box of fruit like it's plutonium. I chickened out. I made a mistake, I chickened out. Alright, look, the truth is Debra wanted us to have a day to ourselves. And me too. Me too. But Debra's the one. She's got it, you know, she's got it very hard around here and though she's never said that to me, I noticed it. Like Dad. Yea, I know you try to be funny, but... like with the twins, maybe you shouldn't say "Oh, I think little Matthew has homosexual tendancies." And ma, you can't be so critical. And if you're gonna be critical, could you please call before you come over here? Really, so we could be ready for it. Both of ya, could you both call? We have to prepare. There's bills and receipts we hide and then we chant a little. Now listen, we love you both but this is our house and Debra's my wife, and if you can't accept what I'm telling you, well, then you can't come over here anymore... unless you call first. That's it, I think I did it all" Ray said, as he looked around the room at first his brother, then his mother, then his father and finally his wife. She stared in shock and elation at him.

"Oh yeah. Robert could you try and not eat near the kids?" Ray asked his brother who shrunk down into his jacket. Marie and Frank looked at them. "You wanted a day to youerselves all you had to do was ask. We would have understood" Marie told her son and his wife. "Yeah. What's not to understand? Frank asked, then added "When did he get so sensitive?" Marie shook her head and all three began to leave. "Happy birthday" Robert said, as Ray closed the door behind them.

Debra grinned at him completely thrilled as she walked over to him. Ray turned to look at her, delight and wonderment in his eyes and expression. "Woah I'm shaking" he told her as she motioned to him. "Oh honey. You were great. Just great. Oh come here, come here" Debra said, as he walked over to her. They embraced and Debra pulled him onto the couch to make out.

End Flashback

Debra pulled herself out of the past and back into the present. Her husband was still talking, actually he was shouting. They obviously moved into the garage as all three began to get very loud. "Mom?" Michael asked, as he came up behind her. "Oh Michael. You startled me" Debra said. "Why is Daddy shouting?" the ten-year-old asked. "He, Grandma, and Grandpa are fighting. I'm not to sure about what" Debra explained. "About how they act and are insensitive to you, Dad and all of us" Jeffrey asked, standing behind his brother. Ally had came out of her bedroom as well. "Well I guess something like that" Debra replied. The four of them heard footsteps entering the kitchen and they quickly went back to their bedrooms.

Ray walked through the living room, shutting off lights as he made his way toward the stairs. He paused on the stairs before climbing them to the second floor. He padded down the hallway on his way to his bedroom, stopping to check on the kids, then continued on his way. He entered the bedroom and dropped his pants, then his shirt on the floor before grabbing his shirt off his pillow and throwing it over his head. He climbed warily into bed and fell asleep. Ray woke in the middle of the night to find someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes. Michael's brown ones were looking at him. "What is it? what's wrong?" he asked. "Mom's gone" he said. Ray shot up in bed. He looked over at his wife's side of the bed. She was indeed gone. "Where did she go?" Ray asked. "I dont know" Michael replied. "When did she leave?" Ray asked. "uh minute ago I think" Michael replied. "Hey Ally. stay here with your brothers. I need to go find Mommy" Ray said. "Okay" Ally replied.

Ray ran down the stairs and headed across the street to his parents house. In his haste, he crashed through the back door, and fell to the floor, startling his wife and his mother who were talking, really talking for the first time in all the years they had known one another- that was 17 years counting the years that He and Debra dated and then lived together before getting married. "Raymond?" Marie asked. "Ray? Honey what are you doing here? It's late. Shouldnt you be home sleeping in bed. You have to leave tomorrow to go to Chicogo to cover the Mets/Cubs game right?" Debra asked. "Yeah I do, but Michael came in and woke up. told me you were gone. I panicked a little. This was the first place I decided to look" Ray explained. "Since the kids have some time off. Michael and Jeffrey asked me if they could come with me to the game so I'm going to take them with me tomorrow. It will be good for them, you know, learn a little about baseball, meet some of the players, see some sites" Ray said. Debra nodded in surprise. He had never taken the kids with him on his away trips because they had been to little, and he always had time to get work done interrupted. "Yeah. It's fine" Debra replied. He nodded. Marie looked at him and nodded as well. She and Debra could actually sit and talk, woman to woman and really get to know and understand the other better. "Marie its getting late. Thanks for sharing" Debra said, standing up. "Your welcome dear. Good night" Marie said, as she began to walk out of the kitchen. Ray and Debra headed home. Tomorrow was a new day.

Chapter 4 coming up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

FF

12:27 am

3-12-2007

Everybody Loves Raymond

The Worst Can Happen To The Best 4

Author's Note: I've updated. Here is Chapter Four of "The Worst Can Happen To The Best." Hope you like it. The lyrics of Diana Ross' "If We Hold On Together" from the original "Land Before Time" is in here toward the end of the chapter. Anyhow enjoy.

Author's note: I dont know to much about breast cancer except what I read in Samantha's first chapter. So I'm gonna wing it. If anyone wants to help me out with some of the stuff you can.

Summery: Ray and Debra go see the doctor, then later fly to Conn. to see her family and tell them she has cancer

Chapter 4

"Hi Debra. Hi Ray" Debra's OB Danielle Lank said, as the couple stepped into the room. "Hey" Ray replied. He tugged lightly on Debra's hand as they sat down together. "Well the good news is that we caught it early and I believe we can fight and beat it but the bad news is that you dont have the ordinary kind of breast cancer that most women get you have metalastic breast cancer. It can be more servere then normal breast cancer" Danielle explained. "Metalastic means it can spread to other parts of the body right?" Ray asked, horrified. "Yes" Danielle said. "I'm sorry Mrs. Lank your 11:30 is here" Danielle assistant said. "Thank you" Danielle said. "Ray. Debra see you next week" she told them as they stood to leave. Ray shook hands with the doctor before leaving with Debra.

Debra's parents house in Conn.

"Hi Mom. Daddy" Debra said to her parents as they set their bags down in Louis and Warren's foyer. "Hi Ray" Warren said. "Hi War" Ray replied quietly. "Something wrong young man?" Louis joked, teasing Ray. He jumped in startlment. What could she read minds? Ray asked himself. Debra rubbed his shoulder sympathically. "She's just tense" Debra whispered into his ear. He nodded. "So what brings you kids out here?" Louis asked. "Why don't we eat first then we'll uh sit and talk" Ray suggested. Warren and Louis looked surprised. He usually wasn't so forceful. Something was definitely up.

After Dinner

"Ok what is so urgent? Is Debra pregnant?" Warren asked. "No but I wish she was" Ray muttered. "Debra what's going on?" Louis asked. "Mom. Dad. There is no easy way to say this but I have uh breast cancer specifically metalastic breast cancer" Debra said. "What?" How long have you know?" Warren asked. "Um four weeks" Debra admitted. "What? four weeks" Louis asked. "We're sorry Louis, Warren. We just needed some time to deal with it, and talk to the kids and the rest of the family- my brother, his wife, and my parents, and of course my brother-in-law Peter, and Amy's parents Pat and Harold" Ray said. "You told your parents, your kids, your in-laws by marriage before us and Debra's sister. Does she know?" Warren asked, angrily. "Yes she knows. I talked to her on my cell before we got in" Ray replied. Warren exploded, and without thinking punched Ray hard in the face.

"Daddy. How could you do that?" Debra asked. "I'm sorry Ray. Debra. I'm just angry" Warren said. "Well go cool off" Louis said. "Yeah your right. I should leave" Warren said as headed to the front door. Ray, and Debra watched him leave. "Why is he like that?" Ray asked. "A lot of anger issues" Louis explained. "We're going upstairs" Debra said as she grabbed for Ray's hand, pulling him with her.

Debra colapsed on the bed, Ray following suit. As they rolled over to face the other, they reached out. "I love you Ray" Debra said softly, as she reached for him. "I love you to" he replied, taking her into his arms. "I feel like I'm losing my way. Like I have no hope, no faith" Debra said. "You'll get it back. In time you will" Ray replied.

Dont lose your way  
With each passing day  
Youve come so far  
Dont throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope & glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and i

Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Somebody is praying  
Please let us come home to stay

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and i

When we are out there in the dark  
Well dream about the sun  
In the dark well feel the light  
Warm our hearts, everyone

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and i


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody Loves Raymond

11-25-2007

7:39 pm

The Worst Can Happen To The Best: Chapter 5

Summery: Ray and Debra learn that Warren and Louis are getting divorce which adds to the stress and tension for Ray and Debra.

Ray and Debra watched Warren walked out the door and then turned back to Louis who stared at them shocked. "Ray. Debra. I don't understand this? why didn't you tell us first?" she asked. "Well Marie and Frank are over everyday and they would notice something is wrong so we told them first. We didnt want to hurt you or Dad" Debra explained.

"Yes of course. I understand" Louis replied. Ray and Debra looked at one another. "I'm goiing to start dinner dears" she said, making her way into the kitchen. Ray and Dbera went upstairs to Debra's childhood bedroom and started to unpack their stuff. "Ray do you think something else is going on beside them being angry at us?" Debra asked her husband.

"Maybe I dont know. Warren did give her a dirty look before I started talking" Ray replied, opening a drawer. "Hey honey. Wern't you wondering where those codoms were at?" he asked as he held up the box. Debra glanced up from her packing and despite herself, grinned. "Well look at that" she said. He grinned and tossed them onto the dresser.

He tossed his underwear and boxers into the drawer. He could hear Debra thumping around in the bathroom. "Ray!" she called. He ran in there. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Look" she gestured to the toilet. He saw the throw up in the bowl. "I read somewhere throw up is part of the chemo hon" he said, softly. "Ray uh I might be pregnant as well. I've been throwing up a bit even before I found out about the cancer" she said.

Ray sank down on the edge of the tub. "You could be pregnant. Is it safe to carry during chemo?" he asked, stunned. "I dont know" she replied. "Ray. Debra. Dinner" Louis called. "I feel like a teenager again" Ray said, with a grin. Debra smiled at him and they went down to dinner.

Later that night

"Shut up Warren. I'm sick of your crap" Louis screamed. Debra sat up in bed, startled by the sound of her mother's voice yelling. "Ray. Ray! wake up" she said, shaking his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up. "Listen. its's my parents" she said. "Yeah. They're shouting so loud they could wake up the dead" Ray said, not thinking. "Sorry Deb" he said, mentally kicking himself. "We should get divorced instead of making one another live like hell" Warren yelled. "I know. I've put the papers through. You'll be served in a month" she shouted at him, not being able to take anymore.

Ray and Debra looked at one another. "Divorce" Ray said, quietly. "I dont need anymore stress" Debra whispered. "I know honey" he said, giving her a hug.

The Next Morning

Ray and Debra came downstairs fully clothed for breakfast the next morning. They decided last night they would return hom today. They had a flight out at 12. It was 10: 30 am now. "Good morning Ray. Debra" Louis said. Warrne grunted a response. "Morning" Ray said, as he grabbed a bowl and poured some ceral into it for Debra.

He handed his wife the milk. She smiled. "Thanks." "Welcome" he replied. He grabbed a muffin. "You two leaving?" Warren asked. "Yeah" Ray said. "The kids are at home with Frank and Marie and we really dont want to impose on them to much" Debra explained.

"Of course" Louis replied, flashing both of them a look. Ray and Debra looked at one another. Ray checked his watch. It was 11: 10. "We should get going. We have a flight out at 12" Ray said, ushering Debra into the living room. They got the luggage and said goodbye to Warren and Louis before heading off to the airport.


End file.
